Another Cullen
by fratellis imaginite
Summary: A month before the wedding, Bella and Edward meet another Vampire, she is completely scentless and 100% blood-free. And she wants to join the Cullen clan. For all ages.
1. Chapter 1

There was going to be another Cullen

There was going to be another Cullen. She had arrived a month before mine and my Edward's wedding, or could I saw Alice's wedding. She every time I saw her, I was almost sickened with wedding details. It wasn't that I appreciated all that she was doing for me, and I was not regretting my decision to marry Edward, but I could not rid myself of that queasy feeling in my stomach. It was so _soon._

Edward had taken me to Seattle for a day out and away from the staring faces and the expressions I just could not read. We were walking around a department store I did not notice the name of. It was raining outside but inside I couldn't hear that. Here, all that mattered was walking along next to my love, talking about the silly things in life which probably never needed to be talked about. It was something true and simple, something I didn't get all too much since I broke the news Charlie. _That_ had been one horrible evening. It made my heart quicken every time I replayed it in my mind. My poor father. And my poor mother. I had been all too "small-towned" for them both. They both accepted it, and congratulated us both. Charlie even shook Edward's hand. Edward would not tell me of the onslaught he had taken from the thoughts which whirled around Charlie's head like dead leaves. All he had revealed to me was that they both were assured of my happiness, if just for now. The Cullen family had offered to pay for the wedding expenses, and was having the reception at their mansion in the woods. For the actual ceremony, Alice had chosen, and not to my dismay, a small old chapel which could only fit a maximum of about fifty people. It was a pretty little thing. She had taken me to see it the week before. It was perfect.

I smiled to myself as Edward steered me to the food court. He had mentioned that it was lunchtime for the human. Even though I wasn't hungry, he would always insist that I eat.

"You should savour the sensation Bella," he had told me and spent a great amount of money on top chefs and expensive restaurants. Today we would be eating the fatty foods of MacDonalds. I didn't normally want to eat that stuff but I guessed Edward had a point. Suddenly, Edward had stopped moving, pulling me behind him and crouching slightly, waiting to pounce.

"Why are you…?" I started to say as I looked up. I stopped. All the other shoppers were moving around us, going about their business, except for one girl. She was Edward's age, perhaps a little bit younger. She was small, like Alice, and her features were pointed and elfin. Dark auburn hair, like red-wine, cascaded from her head dead straight all the way to her waist. The red fringe hid her already hidden, sunglassed eyes from the world. Under the lights of the mall, I could tell she was _deathly_ pale and I was sure there was no heartbeat emitting form her heart. She was, like the other Cullen girls, breathtakingly beautiful, angelic.

"Cullen?" she asked cautiously, an English accent spicing it.

I looked at Edward and heard my heart pounding in my ears. He was still crouched in defense, but his eyes weren't narrowed in suspicion. He wasn't growling under his breath either. His mind was with hers. I felt a pang of jealousy as he read her like a book, a blush flowering in my cheeks.

"Edward Cullen." He answered. The girl didn't approach. This was his territory.

"My name is Lillie," there was a faint smile to her pretty red lips, "but I am sure you knew that." Edward nodded once, and relaxed. He went towards her and held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it and they both smiled dazzling smiles. He then pulled me towards her, arm wrapped around my waist.

"This is Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Cullen."

Lillie smiled wonderfully, "Hello Bella, It is nice to meet you."

I murmured a reply before looking away form her genuine smile to Edward. He still smiled at her. "Edward…"

He bent a little to whisper in my eyes like a purring cat, "She is a vampire. A _vegetarian_ vampire. She doesn't drink anything's blood."

I turned to look back at the girl. She had taken her sunglasses off and flashed her eyes at me. I had suspected gold but they shined at me a green like the most precious of emeralds. Then she smiled a warming smile. People drew near her as they did not Edward or other members of his family. She was like a bright light, drawing moths to a flame.

"No need to fear me Bella" she laughed a little laugh. I smiled, knowing the source of Edward's adoration. Here was a vampire who made him less certain that vampires did not own souls. She seemed to be so pure, so good. Like Carlisle. Would he be jealous?

"Let us find a place quieter to talk." Edward suggested. He steered me towards the door and Lillie walked beside us. As we walked in silence I looked at her clothing. They were tattered jeans and badly faded. Her shirt was likewise torn and one rip revealed a black bra underneath. But she wore her clothes like they were ball-gowns. Her walk was so confident. I admired the way her sandaled feet almost glided above the ground, and the way her eyes did not look down but gazed about the store. People stared back at the bronze god, the beauty queen and the motor-challenged girl.

We walked in silence until we reached the park which was across the street to the store. The rain had stopped and it was densely overcast. I saw Lillie glance a worried glance upwards as she stepped out.

"Looks like it is going to rain again," a seedy looking guy said to her as he stood smoking outside the store doors. His eyes ogled her in a stupid way. I had to admit, she had a great body. She was flat-stomached, with an alluring hour-glass figure. Her breast left both Alice and Rosalie wanting. I suppose the man had noticed the shirt straining against them. As though practiced in this, she ignored him and followed Edward and me towards the traffic lights.

"Hey, I was talking to you, pretty girl," the man called after her. This made Edward stop and turn around.

"Smoking is a disgusting habit." Lillie smiled sweetly. It was one of those dazzling smiles Edward used on me, all honey and sugar. She then turned on her heels and stalked off. Edward and I watched as he put out the foul cigarette before mumbling something and going back inside. We chuckled and then followed Lillie, who just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She walked a little ahead of us as Edward and I spoke softly. I assumed she could here.

"A vegetarian vampire? How is that so?"

"I am not sure. She gets her sustenance from the earth instead of from blood. She was like it when she changed, eating the leaves from entire forests before the Volturi caught up to her and explained the rules to her."

My heart quickened at that. The Volturi caught her? Was she in trouble?

"They did tests but could not find anything wrong with her except that she didn't like blood. They released with the word that there were non-_cannibals_ living here but not vegetarians. She had been tossing up whether to come find us when we showed up in Seattle where she was still debating her decision."

"Her eyes are green."

"Yes. And she is scentless. Not like she doesn't smell like a Vampire. I can't smell her at all. She would make a great hunter, although stupid considering she wouldn't hunt," he laughed.

I looked up at him, and he gazed down at me, giving me a smile. I felt my heart speed up and I blushed.

Awe all walked in silence until we got to a park bench in the deserted part of the park. I could see a couple of other people walking around, but none close enough to even hear our conversation if we were shouting it. Edward sat me on the table and he followed me, resting his legs on the seat. Lillie stood in front of us, smiling in a dreamy sort of way.

"Shall I tell you my story?" she asked. She seemed perfectly at ease with herself, in balance with all around her. I could imagine her with flowers in her hair and a long flowing robe on, like the fairies in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, dancing around on those dainty little feet which were perhaps even smaller than Alice's.

"I am from England, originally. I was born thirty years ago, so I am still so young compared to the members of your family." Her eyes swirled as she remembered…

"My human memories are limited. I was the product of an unwed teenaged mother and her older drugged-up boyfriend. He didn't stick around to help her and her family had disowned her. Soon after having me, she found herself another abusive boyfriend. His grandparents graciously saved me. They disliked their grandson and thought it was the best thing for me. I was so grateful to them. They raised me until I was seventeen, when I took a holiday to Italy. I was bitten there, three days before I was due back. My Maker left me. I remember him apologizing for what he had done to me. He explained what I was to become and how my blood had smelt so good to him, like am irresistible drug. I don't remember that first year all to well. I remember being so hungry and I stripped a forest bare of their leaves. I was lucky it was autumn. The Volturi then detained me and took their fledgling away before I could do more harm. I was weak because I did not drink blood and that was all they gave me to feed upon. When it was revealed that I wanted produce from the earth, they gave it to me. I became stronger and much more civilized. My body had rejected my human blood; therefore I was not the crazy hungry and powerful from it like other newborn were. The Volturi taught me rules and Vampire history and they spoke of Carlisle, and the Cullen family. I wished to leave Italy and come find this good Vampire family. I don't really think badly of the human blood cravings of the rest of our kind. I guess Vampires are like cats who hunt mice because it's in their nature. But I was thought of as some sort of abnormity and thought I had better find a place of my own in the world. But they told me they needed to test all my abilities before they judged it safe for me to be in the world.

"The smell of human blood nauseated me. They thought maybe I was like your family and set me on wild animals of all the different continents. Although I did not hunt to feast, they wanted to test my speed and strength and my hunting abilities. I assure you, as they will, that I am a little more than deadly. They monitored my progress. It was seven years before they judged me safe to be alone in the world without causing suspicion. I spent five years traveling the world by myself, coming to terms with this life. I sort out my former family, who had bitterly given up looking for me and assumed me dead. I stole nice things for the couple who raised me – the only time I have ever stolen anything but I had no money – and left it for them. It was all I could do. They could not know me now. I had to live for eternity and I still only looked seventeen. I then returned to the Volturi asking them to point me in your direction. I had never made a decision about whether or not I would actually find the colony but here you were and I decided it was time to reveal myself.

"Now I am here, to ask to join your family,"

It wasn't a suspenseful story, not a thriller or a horror. I had listened just as closely though. Her voice mesmerized me. I hadn't realised how pretty her voice was, with a perfect articulation and alluring accent, enhanced with a predator's charm.

"You have no scent," Edward pointed out, "Do you have any other talents?"

Lillie shrugged, "Perhaps. It makes hunting a piece of cake, however useless that would be."

I could see that she was uncomfortable at that moment. Her eyes shifted to the ground as the unanswered request sprung up into the air and encircled us. I almost held my breath.

Edward pulled out his keys from his pocket, "Let us visit Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the family

_The book twilight, its sequals and characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

_I hope you like this one, it is still pretty dry because I needed to set it up more. _

Perhaps Alice had seen this coming. I knew for a fact that Rosalie and Emmett were meant to be spending a week away together, and that Alice had planned another shopping spree in New York. When we arrived in Edward's Volvo at the Cullen's family home, I saw Carlisle's Mercedes in the driveway, along with Alice's little yellow car, Emmett's jeep and Rose's red convertible. The drive there had not been awkward at all, considering there was a girl in the backseat who we had never seen of heard of before this day. The three of us chatted amiably about the advantages of living in Forkes for Vampires – overcast days, plenty of game and nobody was the wiser. By the time we were driving up the long road to the house we were chatting about the finer points of Vampire baseball. We pulled up beside the other cars and entered the house.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us just inside the doorway. Carlisle looked steadily at Edward. Esme, however, smiled brightly.

"Welcome to Forkes," she shook Lillie's hand, "I am Esme,"

Carlisle stepped forward, "I am Carlisle." They shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you. I have heard so many great things about you and your family here. I hope I am not intruding at a bad time or anything," Lillie said, smiling a brilliant smile.

"Not at all, my dear. Come in and meet the rest of my children." Carlisle gestured into the large family room, where I was sure the rest of the Cullens were waiting.

Edward stayed with me in the entrance hallway. I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me.

"I saw into her mind. She is so _good_," he held my hands, "she wants to be a nurse. Always has and doesn't want to give up on that hope. And her mind is always moving, like a string of flashing bright colours or sunlight skipping off a moving lake."

I smiled, perhaps a little bit jealous, "She has such a pretty voice,"

He gave me a crocked smile, "She knows. She tries not to use it too much, the dazzling that is. I think she tried to hypnotize that man out of smoking, I think. Her mind skips about a lot I can't hold down one thought to another."

He laughed as he pulled me into the family room.

"And you all you can do is read minds," I teased.

Introductions had already been made by the time we stood beside Lillie, facing the family. Edward perhaps had thought she needed an ally but what I saw suggested otherwise. I saw Alice entwined in Jaspers arms, her eyes out of focused, as though she was having a vision. Jaspers eyes were on Lillie, studying her in a strategic way. Emmett had a giant toothy grin on his goofy and Rose didn't even look bored. Lillie was already asking who owned the big red Jeep Wrangler and the BMW M3 convertible.

"My foster father in England owned a mechanics for when the special European sports cars needed to be fixed." Lillie was saying to Rosalie, "He showed me a thing or two when I was growing up. I could never grasp the minute details but I could probably fix a normal car or two."

Alice untangled herself form Jasper and danced her way over to me. "Dinner time for the human," she announced and pulled me towards the kitchen.

The Cullen family home now had a small kitchen which was always stocked with food for me to cook and eat myself, or to eat whenever anyone else tried to cook. There were a few cupboards where Esme had stored precious China which was never used. The windows had lace curtains on it and it looked exactly like a kitchen from a 1950's handbook for _How to make your husband happy._ On the stove, there was a giant vat of spaghetti and a spicy tomato sauce which I could smell warming.

"Alice, who cooked this?" I asked, eyeing the pasta suspiciously. It didn't look bad, so I was going to guess it wasn't Emmett or Jasper in an attempt to feed the human.

"I did. I saw this meeting as soon as she saw you two," Alice explained as she led me to a chair and sat down, "I made extra because Lillie needs to be fed, though I am not entirely sure how her system works." I watched as Alice scooped a monstrous amount into a bowl for me. I suddenly realised how hungry I was. Edward and I had never gotten my greasy lunch today. I speared the first noodle and put it into my mouth.

It tasted fantastic, "Alice this is great." I exclaimed, "But didn't you have a trip to New York to go on?"

"Well, I was about to leave and then a skipped out on reality with that little vision of mine. And besides, it was fun making pasta. I did it at human speed just to see how you do it." Alice laughed.

I ate a bit more. "So what is happening in there?"

Alice sat on a chair opposite me and smiled, "Lillie is currently telling her story and then she will ask permission to belong here as part of the family."

"And what will the verdict be?" I asked through my dinner.

"Unanimous yes," Alice smiled, "she comes from the same part of England Carlisle originally did. He is going to teach her nursing and midwifery and she will follow him into medicine. She is also going to help set up a mechanics shop with Rosalie for women only. I can also see her shopping with me, well us." Alice then paused, "She has no clothes now, doesn't she?"

"I don't think so." I answered. I then lost myself in thought. There was going to be another Cullen, one even more unique then that which I was to become. She had no scent whatsoever and she didn't drink blood. Her eyes were the green of the chlorophyll she consumed. She didn't lust after my blood. My presence would not trouble her.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she answered, her golden honey eyes turned to mine.

"In any of your visions, have you seen if I will have a power?" I asked. I had never thought about that part of the transformation before. I was more concerned with the idea that I would spend eternity with Edward and the Cullens.

She shook her head, "No, in all my visions I have not seen a power. That doesn't really mean anything though. You could have one"

"Okay," I finished my pasta and Alice washed up the bowl and fork at lightning speed, "I thought you were doing human chores at human speed today?"

"The meeting is almost breaking up," she said and led me back to the living room.

There, Lillie was being hugged by Esme, who were surrounded by Emmett and Jasper, both with wide smiles on their faces. I could tell what they were thinking. Lillie's hunting skills would be legendary, especially since she could sneak up on them without them sniffing her out. They were already discussing when to take her hunting, even though she would never actually eat anything.

"Thank you so much, everybody," Lillie was saying.

Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Were going to move our room" – my heart fluttered at the plural – "to the bigger upstairs common room. Lillie is going to have our old room."

I smiled, perhaps more shyly than Edward expected. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Our room?" I whispered.

He laughed and kissed my cheeks, "Such a coy bride you are,"

The next day, after the bedroom changes were made during the night, the nine of us agreed to go to the mall, to set up bank accounts for me and Lillie. We were both allotted allowances from the earning of Alice's stock market investments. He with held my account though. A wedding present, he had whispered in my ear.

Everyone adored her. She was going to start school at Forkes High as a second cousin of the Cullen family. Yet another surreally beautiful Cullen would be stalking those hallways. I laughed as I had though this on the drive back home. This Cullen would perhaps eat something…

_Review please. Thank you!_


End file.
